Cursed Blind
by Mansi jain
Summary: No body knows where Harry Potter disappeared after the attack that killed his parents. Eleven Years later, he returns to the Wizarding world, blind. Three years later Draco migrates from Durmstrang to Hogwarts. AU
1. Chapter 1 Strength

**Title: Love is blind**

Pairings: HP/DM, SS/SB, LM/NM, RL/?

 ** _Chapter-1_**

 ** _Strength_**

"Here." Harry heard his trunk fall with a loud 'THUMP' on the floor and stuck his trembling hands in his pocket. "Now get out of our house Potter."

"But Uncle Vernon. I - how will I -" Harry mumbled and aunt Petunia cut him off, "You are ten now and can fend for yourself. Get out of our house."

"But I am blind. How will I live? Where will I go?" Harry whispered, his face bowed and his hands in his pocket.

"We don't care. Just get out." Uncle screamed and Harry sobbed a bit before bending down. His hands touched the floor and he tried to find his trunk.

"Get out quickly. We do not have entire day." Aunt snapped at him and Harry tried to find his little trunk frantically. How he wished he could see, if only a bit. Why would this happen to him? What had he done to deserve this?

Finally, his hands found his trunk and he dragged it after standing up, his cane in his other hand. Anyone else would have pitied the little ten year old blind boy who walked carefully, trying to find obstacles with his white cane in front of him. But the Dursleys simply glared at the child's back and slammed the door.

It was cold outside and Harry did not own anything warm. He trembled and walked ahead, his senses alert. He did not have anywhere to go and was only a child.

He was just wondering what to do when he heard Mrs. Figg's warm voice call him, "Where are you going lad, with a trunk in your hand?" Harry turned towards Mrs. Figg, relieved beyond belief and walked towards the old woman, searching for any stone or anything in his way with his cane.

"Uncle and aunt threw me out of the house. I have nowhere to go. Can I stay with you. I promise I won't be a pain and will do all the chores." He whispered politely, his unseeing, green eyes staring at the old woman.

Had he been able to watch, he would have seen tears in the woman's eyes and he would also have noticed the glare she threw at the closed door of the Dursleys.

"No need to do the chores, child. Let me help you." She whispered and started kneeling to carry him. But Harry backed off just a bit and replied sweetly, "Thank you Mrs. Figg but I can help myself. I just need a place to live."

He sensed her moving forward to pick his trunk up and reached it before her, murmuring, "It's okay, Mrs. Figg. I will do it myself. I have been learning for some years now. I remember the number of steps I have to take to reach your home. Thank you for having me."

He smiled at her and he couldn't see Mrs. Figg close her eyes and place her palm on her mouth to stop herself from sobbing but could sense her sadness. His smile was beautiful. She had to practically close her eyes to prevent herself from carrying the child. He was only ten. She had not seen a stronger child in her life. He was brilliant and a very happy boy. He was polite and brilliant in everything he did. She knew that he did not know about being a wizard at all. She would tell him now. Dumbledore won't want that but he needed to know. It would make things easier for him.

His eyes were beautiful. She thought to herself as she followed him. He walked towards her house with counted steps and stopped when he heard someone coming in his way. It was so sad really. He had lost his parents and his eyesight and he was still living with a hope that things would improve. Her heart went out to the child but she knew that Harry won't accept her help. He was a strong child and had learnt to help himself.

Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Stop. check if someone is coming. Twenty one. twenty two. Twenty Three. Harry sighed when he finally reached the house. His hand hurt from dragging his trunk and he was feeling sleepy. Mrs. Figg was a good woman and would let him rest for a bit before dinner.

"Mrs. Figg." He called and she replied, "Coming, my dear child." He smiled sweetly at her and was delighted that he had finally learnt the number of steps it took to reach her house. Now, he would have to learn the number of steps it would take to reach the grocery. He would have to do it himself now. Mrs. Figg was getting old and he did not want to be a burden on anyone. He would help her in every way he could.

Mrs. Figg finally opened the door and he entered inside with her.

"Mrs. Figg. Can I sleep for a while? I will help you with dinner when I wake up." He asked and she was so quiet that he asked again, "Mrs. Figg."

She cleared her throat and her voice a bit strange when she answered, "I have already prepared it. You can help me tomorrow with meals, though it is not required."

He smiled at her and spoke softly, "Will you take me to the grocery tomorrow. I want to count the number of steps I would need to reach there."

"There is no need-"

"Please, Mrs, Figg. I just want to help. I can help you. You don't have to pity me. I can do all the things that others can." He spoke confidently and she replied softly, "Okay, Harry. I will take you tomorrow. Take rest for now." He could sense her sadness but did not say anything. He put his cane in front of him to check for obstacles and started walking. Soon he would not need the cane to walk. He would learn his way around by heart. His senses were proven right as soon as he reached the guest room. Her eyes had followed him and he heard her sobs when he closed his door.

He sighed sadly before settling down, not understanding why she was crying. He was happy and was learning.

Sighing again, he counted his steps till his bed and placed his trunk on it. He walked slowly towards the bathroom, counting while walking and washed his face and eyes. Then he came back, as slowly as he had walked earlier, not wanting to bump into anything. His hands searched for his trunk and he smiled when he finally found it. He opened it and searched for his pyjamas. When he found them, he walked towards the bath again, his pajamas and brush and tooth-paste in one hand and the cane in another.

After ten minutes, he found himself lying down on the bed, wondering if he would have a happy life now, now that he was free of the Dursleys. They had never loved him. Mrs. Figg was a nice woman. He would ask her to get him admitted in a school which would be near this house and would sell his stories to small kids to earn some money just like he had been doing earlier. It would be good for once because Dudley won't be there to snatch his money from him. He had remembered to take his old laptop. It had been Mrs. Figg who had gifted it to him and had helped him learn the position of various alphabets. He took her help to get his stories checked for any mistakes and then got them printed. He would always be grateful to her for helping him.

He would save money and then rent a small room somewhere after a couple of years.

After several minutes, he closed his eyes and smiled, hopeful that his future would be bright, before falling asleep.

XXXX

"Draco." Father spoke when Draco sat in front of him, his face blank. Father was looking sternly at him. attempting to intimidate him. Of course, it did not work. It never had. He stayed quiet and waited for father to speak.

"Draco, I am sending you to Durmstrang for your wizarding education." Father spoke and Draco's mouth fell open. He protested, "I want to go to Hogwarts, father, just like you and mum did."

"No. You will attend Durmstrang and will leave just after your birthday."

"But, mother wanted me to attend Hogwarts." He argued furiously and father shook his head, "Leave."

"Father, you can't-" Draco started but father stood up and scolded him, "You will leave my study immediately and go into your room. I will not have you argue with me. Moreover, your uncle Severus will be there so you should be happy."

Draco stood up as well and their eyes met. Draco was a fiercely independent boy and he hated it when father commanded him like this. He hated father and he hated Durmstrang. Hogwarts was better and he had a right to chose his own school but father was forcing him. He was taking an advantage of being an elder.

"Ok Father. I will do as you say. I will leave but if I do you will never get me back " He spoke and left the room, his nose high and his posture arrogant. Father could force him as much as he wanted but one day Draco would grow up and the he would return to study at Hogwarts.

Behind him, Lucius slumped on his chair, upset about Draco's parting words. Apart from being independent, Draco was very stubborn and Lucius knew that he had just lost his son. He placed his elbows on the table and put his forehead on his hands.

 _Damned Prophecies._

Lucius had to take this hard step just like he had taken a step years ago, a cruel step that he would always regret. Yes he had been forced to take it because his best interests were in following his master's bidding.

Today nine years later, he had taken a hard decision again. He couldn't sacrifice his only son to the war. Perhaps, he was wrong. Perhaps, he was making another mistake but he had no other alternative. He had to keep them apart at any cost.

XXXX

One year Later

Where on one hand, a blind green eyed boy walked towards the sorting hat, amazed and sad that he couldn't see the big castle with his own eyes, a silver eyed furious boy walked towards the ground where students had assembled in Durmstrang, waiting for the day when he would return to his homeland and join Hogwarts.

XXXX


	2. Chapter 2 The first meeting

**_Chapter-2_**

 ** _The first meeting_**

Three years Later...

Draco smirked and dusted his robes with his hands. It had been a long journey and he was tired. Finally, he was back to Britain. His godfather had returned last year and had not told Draco why. Draco had told him that he would return a year later and as promised, he had. He was supposed to visit the Manor first but he would not live there. He was selling his potions through owl orders and was earning nicely. Severus had taught him well and now it was paying off.

He had refused father's request to send an elf to bring him. Draco had his own elf now. She was with him because she wished to help him and he treated her nicely and she had already taken his bags to The Diagon Alley. He had asked her to look for a good hotel which should not be very expensive. He couldn't afford too much right now and anyways he would be staying at Hogwarts most of the year. He had decided to spend his holidays, brewing his potions but he knew that Severus won't let him live alone the entire time.

He was going to the manor for two reasons. The first was that he wanted to meet his mother. It had been a long time and she had always supported him. She had had a row with father for him when he was forced to study in Durmstrang. The second reason was that he wanted to mock father.

He closed his eyes and apparated in front of the manor. It looked as beautiful and huge as ever but Draco did not feel any urge to spend his life in it. It was a gilded cage.

"Master Draco." An elf appeared from nowhere and opened the door for him. He bowed and Draco muttered, "I am not your master. Do not bow in front of me." He couldn't bear to look at the poor sad looking elf. His father was known for mistreating his elfs. Even mother couldn't stop this habit of his. This was yet another reason for despising father. He entered his ancestral manor, his head high and his hands in his robe pockets.

"Draco." He heard his mother's excited voice from the dining room and then saw her hurrying towards him. He had grown taller now, as tall as her and he hugged her before placing his head on her shoulders, breathing her familiar scent. He had missed his mother so much during the past three years. Damn father for sending him away from his mother.

"How are you mother?" He asked and mother replied, "I am doing fine. I hope you have returned, as you had promised me three years ago?"

"Yes." He replied, a smirk on his lips and the smirk grew when he heard father's cold voice, "What is the meaning of this Draco?"

Once again, father was trying to intimidate him. He sighed and rolled his eyes, murmuring calmly, "I have returned father. I am not living here, in case you are in a delusion. I am renting a place and then I am joining Hogwarts for the fourth year."

"You- return to Durmstrang at once." Father snarled and Draco smirked, "I am not returning father. Good bye."

Then he turned to look at his mother. She was looking at him, her eyes a bit sad and a bit proud and he spoke, "You can visit me mother. I love you and you will always be my mum."

He turned around after that, not sparing another glance to his father.

"Draco." Father whispered and Draco froze because for the first time, father's voice was very pained and turned around, mumbling, "Yes."

"I am sorry." Father replied, his eyes downcast and mother's eyes were closed, tears slipping down her cheeks. Draco stared and wondered what all this was about. He did not get a chance to ask because father spun around and left him alone and then mother walked towards him and stood before him.

"Mother why did father-" He started and mother shook her head, and replied softly, "You will know when the time comes, Draco. For now, try to remember where I took you when you had been turned temporarily deaf by your friend."

Draco's eye brows furrowed in concentration and he murmured, "Remus Lupin. You said he was a werewolf and a very good healer and that he did not live in Britain because British ministry was prejudiced towards werewolves."

"Very good. Remember my words. You may leave now." Mother said and left him alone. He simply stared at her in confusion and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had to purchase school robes and school supplies from Diagon Alley after getting settled in his hotel. He would just keep mother's words in mind.

On this note he apparated to the Diagon Alley to his elf Silky.

XXXX

Harry yawned and got up. He missed Mrs. Figg so much these days. She had passed away when he was in his second year. The fact that she had left everything she had ever owned to him came as a shock to him.

The first year had been awkward but nice at Hogwarts. The castle was very big and he often got lost in it. Some children made fun of him but then he was used to being made fun of. The day he had realized that he was a wizard had changed his life.

Mrs. Figg took him to Olivanders to purchase a wand for him and taught him a few spells including a spell for automatic editing of his books. Magic had changed his life a lot. It had made his life easier but he was still very lonely.

He crawled out of the bed and counted steps towards his wardrobe to retrieve his clothes for the day. He had to purchase new school robes today and he had leave for Hogwarts tomorrow.

Students stayed away from him though he did not understand why. In third year, professor Snape had been appointed as his potions professor and the man was a bit strange.

He always tried to speak to Harry and give him detentions for silly reasons. Harry did not mind and shrugged if off.

Harry had purchased a cute cat for himself and had named it Hedwig. She was simply cute and fluffy and played with him a lot. Harry really did not have any friends except Hedwig. Hermione spoke to him at times but not much. Ronald tried to speak to Harry but Harry's disability seemed to discomfort him so Harry stayed away from Ron.

Harry yawned and stroked Hedwig's head and shook himself out of his musings. He had to shop for supplies and robes and couldn't afford to be late.

XXXX

Twenty minutes later found Harry in front of Madame Malkins shop with Hedwig, his cane reduced and kept in his back pocket.

"Hedwig, come on let's go. " Harry murmured. He liked purchasing new things for himself. Aunt Petunia had never let him shop. He enjoyed shopping, now that he had money and so he was excited at the prospect of purchasing new robes.

XXXX

Draco was looking at the ready made robes in Madame Malkins and had already chosen a few himself. His gaze wandered and fell upon a beautiful green robe. He blindly walked towards it and did not pay attention to the boy who was walking in his direction. He collided and fell down on the floor, his head hitting the chair.

"Damn." He muttered and rubbed his head before getting up and murmuring, "Hey sorry, my attention was divided. I-"

He stopped when he saw the boy whom he had collided with and then stared. His eyes were bright green and his hair were disheveled. His lips were upturned in a beautiful and an abashed smile. Draco stared and stared. He had never seen anyone smile so beautifully. His eyes were mesmerizing. Draco's heart thundered in his chest and his eagle sat on his shoulder, nipping his ear lightly to bring him out of his stupor.

Draco couldn't move. He couldn't think of anything but the boy's green eyes and smile. He had never felt like this in his entire life.

"Hello, there. Hello." Draco blinked and shook his head to focus on the what the boy was speaking. That was when he noticed it. The boy's eyes were unfocused and there was a cane in his hand. He was blind. Draco's heart ached for some inexplicable reason.

"I am so stupid. I should have kept my cane in my hand. Sorry I didn't hear your at all. You were so quiet. "

His voice was - was so kind and soft. Draco could keep on hearing it forever.

" So stupid really. I am sorry if I spoiled your robes. "

His green eyes were so expressive. One moment bright and the next blank and then sad and then guilty. Right now they were abashed.

A cat nuzzled his leg and he realized that he was expected to speak something.

" It's really okay. I was not paying attention. I saw a robe-" Draco stopped when he looked again at the green robe and then the boy. "It would look awesome on you. Wait. I will bring it for you." The boy was messing his already messed hair and Draco found it adorable. He wanted to stare some more but the boy was waiting so he hurried towards the green robe.

XXXX

Harry was so embarrassed. The boy had a beautiful voice and Harry wondered why he had been so quiet.

While the boy went off to bring some robe, Harry waited and pondered over him. Nobody ever paid attention to Harry at all. He was the first boy who had spoken to Harry properly.

"Hey, I have brought it." The boy spoke excitedly and Harry shrugged off his robes and waited and waited some more.

XXXX

Draco stared at the boy's body. He was lean and handsome.

"Hey, there." The boy spoke nervously and Draco walked to help him into the green robe. He slipped one hand in and then second. While doing this, his hands caressed his hand and Draco felt a jolt of electricity go through him. He wanted to hold those strong hands in his.

"How am I looking?" The big asked suddenly, facing Draco now. Draco's breathe hitched and he whispered, "Elegant."

The boy's cheeks colored and he muttered, "Thank you."

XXXX

Harry was delighted to hear the other boy's response and muttered, "Who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy. "Came the answer and Harry replied, " Nice to meet you Draco. I will just be off then. I had to purchase one robe only. Thank you. There is no one who would tell me whether I look nice or not. "

The boy was quiet for a long while and Harry spoke," "Draco"

"Yes."

"I will be off then. See you at Hogwarts, hopefully." Harry looked in the boy's direction with a smile and his cheeks felt warm. He was looking forward to meeting the boy. He seemed nice.

He turned a bit and called, "Please charge my account, Madame."

"Okay. Have a nice day." Came the answer and Harry wispered, "Bye."

" Goodbye" Came the answer and Harry expanded his cane and placed it in front of him checking for any obstacles and started walking with a mumbled, "Come on Hedwig, let's go."

XXXX

Draco stared as the boy left, stupefied by the smile. He watched the boy leave, his robe still on Draco's arms. He stared until the door closed and then blinked.

 _Shit, I did not even ask his name._

But the boy had left now and Draco hugged his robe for some inexplicable reason and his heart ached.

It was so unfair.

 _How can you not see your own beauty?_

The rest of the day passed in blur. Draco tried to find the boy everywhere but couldn't.

He returned to his room with a very heavy heart.

 _Perhaps, I will see him at Hogwarts_.

Draco did not sleep that night at all, in anticipation of meeting the boy in Hogwarts.

XXXX


	3. Chapter 3 The train Journey

Mrsginpotter: Thanks for posting such a thoughtful review. I will clear how Harry is coping with classes and everything in the coming chapters. Everything else, Voldemort, why everything stays away from Harry will be explained slowly. Please remember that this story is about love.

 ** _Chapter-3_**

 ** _The Train Journey_**

Harry was so excited. He was going back to Hogwarts. He loved the castle and he loved studying magic. The first couple of years had been hard for him. He had not been able to attend Transfigurations and Potions. He was not really interested in Transfigurations so it was fine but he did like potions. The arrival of Professor Snape in his third year was a blessing for him. He still remembered his first conversation with the man.

 _He was sitting having his milk quietly. Though he wanted to eat sweets and other things as well, he couldn't see them and did not want to spill anything at all. He could have asked Hermione for help but he hated asking for help so he sat quietly and had his dinner. It was the first day of his third year and he was excited for the upcoming year. He had tried to converse with others in his house but they felt uncomfortable with him and the worst thing was the pity. They pitied him. They thought that he was helpless so that he stayed away from them altogether._

 _"Mr. Potter." He heard and turned around a bit. He knew that it was the new potions professor, Professor Severus Snape. What he wondered was that why the man had arrived especially to speak to him. Whispers ensued all around him with the arrival of professor and he smiled and replied politely after turning around a bit, "_ _Yes, professor." His reply was met with silence and deep breath._

 _After a few moments, he heard again, "Meet me in my office, Mr. Potter."_

Harry had been interviewed a bit by Professor Snape on potions. He had used a spell taught by Hermione on the potions textbooks of first and second year. The spell enabled everything written in the book to be spoken out aloud and he could listen to it. Professor Snape had questioned him and he had answered everything correctly.

 _"Mr. Potter, do you want to take potions classes?" Professor asked him and Harry replied softly, "Yes, I do but how-"_

 _"You can keep an assistant and pay him for his help." Professor stopped and then continued, "He will bring the necessary ingredients and you just have to direct him to do what you are unable to, like checking the colour of the potion."_

Harry had been delighted and had employed a first year. The boy was average in his studies and needed the money. Professor Snape had told him that he had the makings of a good Potions master and he would scold Harry harshly when he committed a stupid mistake. Harry liked the man but did not understand why Professor's breathe would hitch when Harry looked in his direction.

He would give detentions to Harry and would not give him any work to do, just talking to him instead about nothing specific. He spoke to Harry about anything and everything. Harry liked their meetings and looked forward to them.

Hedwig pounced on his chest and nuzzled it. Harry murmured, petting her hair, "Okay. Okay. I am up. I am getting ready."

XXXX

Half an hour later found him in a train compartment with Hermione. She was reading a book and he was lost in his thoughts, his cane beside him and Hedwig sleeping on his lap.

He wondered if would be able to talk to Draco again. He seemed nice and Harry wanted to meet him. No body in his house ever approached him except Hermione.

She helped him cross the barrier and get onto the train. He hated seeking help but it was unavoidable.

"What are you thinking, Harry?" She asked, her voice warm and he replied, "I met a boy at Madame Malkins yesterday. I am thinking about him. He was nice. He helped me chose a robe and - and he was so nice. I wish I could meet him again."

"What is his name?" She asked curiously. He replied, "Draco Malfoy."

She took a long breath before answering, "Harry you know that Malfoys have a bad reputation."

He shrugged, "He seemed new over here and he was nice." That was that. She did not argue after that. He had his own principles and wouldn't go against them just because some people thought otherwise.

All he had was his voice. It was as smooth as silk and Harry was reliving his words over and over again. Harry had felt warmth in his gut when Draco helped him wear the robe and he had complimented Harry and had not shied away from his name.

He knew that there was something about his past and his parents that he did not know and he did not ask anyone because he knew that no one would tell him the truth. They would pity him so there was no point of asking.

 _Dashing and Elegant._

Harry's cheeks became warm and he smiled when he relived Draco's words. He wanted to meet him again and had waited to hear his smooth voice on the platform and the train but had not heard it.

 _Perhaps he would be there in the great hall._

With this in mind and a soft smile on his lips, he fell asleep.

XXXX

Draco was late for the train. He was panting by the time he got on it and searched for an empty compartment. He had wanted to come early so that he could meet that green eyed boy. Alas! He woke up late and there he was, panting and trying to catch his breath. There was no way he could find the mesmerising boy now so he had slept throughout the journey.

Presently, he was yawning and putting on his school robes. He wondered what house was the boy sorted into and wished to be sorted into the same house.

It was really surprising how much a person could change with time. Three years back, he had wanted to be sorted into Slytherin desperately and had thought that Weasleys were beneath him. Father had fed it into his mind. He had grown up with stories of Harry Potter. How the boy had survived the attack that had killed his parents and had disappeared without a trace behind him.

He had wanted to be friends with Harry Potter even though he knew nothing about the boy.

He chuckled as he walked with other kids towards the boat. Three years ago, these things had seemed so important and now he seemed to care about that green eyed boy only. He had heard nothing about Potter or Weasleys or Britain during the past three years and had not kept in touch with his old friends. He wondered if they would like to be his friends again. Blaise and Pansy had owled him and he had not replied. They had stopped owling him after a point. Anybody would. He would apologise and would tell them that he had been jealous and bitter that they would get to attend Hogwarts and he won't.

"Draco. Draco." He heard a girl's excited voice calling him and then, "Draco. You sod." He turned around. He had just got off the boat and was walking towards the carriage. Turning around, he grinned when he realized that Pansy and Blaise were the ones who were calling him.

Pansy ran straight into his open arms and murmured, "We missed you, Draco. You did not reply." His cheeks coloured and Blaise glared at him after giving him a one armed hug, "You dick. Why did you not owl us. We were so worried about you."

"I was bitter and jealous." He murmured into Pansy's hair, "I-" He stopped when a sweet fragrance reach him. He just knew that it belonged to that boy. He pulled back looking around frantically.

"Draco." Pansy muttered as he hurried towards left, "Draco mate. Whom are you searching for?" Blaise asked and he hurried towards right. He looked all around himself but the boy had vanished again.

"Damnit. Where are you?" He snarled desperately and murmured to his friends, "Let's get onto the carriage. I don't want to be late for the feast."

"Ok. But you have to tell us what this was really about Draco." Pansy spoke coolly and Blaise continued for her, "We might be able to help you."

"We will see." Draco muttered, a scowl plastered on his face as he looked around again, trying to find him. He needed to see him so much.

XXXX

Harry froze when he heard a distant whisper. He had been walking towards the carriage with Hermione and had felt that Draco was somewhere around him. He had even stopped for a few seconds but he did not hear Draco's voice so he had hurried towards the carriage, not wishing to be late.

"Hermione, did you hear something strange?" He asked and Hermione muttered, "No. Why? Did you hear something?"

"I felt- Leave it." He said, knowing that Hermione would disapprove his wish to meet Draco.

He got onto the carriage and settled down on it.

"Hey, Harry. How are you?" It was Neville Longbottom who spoke and Harry was surprised because Neville had never spoken to him. He had always had a feeling that Neville had wanted to speak to him but had not done so because of other's opinions.

"I am good. How were your holidays, Neville?" Harry asked him and looked around, trying to feel the boy's location.

"I stay with my grandma, you know. We visited Egypt. It was fun." Neville spoke in a heart beat and Harry replied, "Really. Did you see pyramids and mummys? How was it?"

"Yes. We did. It was nice." Neville whispered and Harry realized that he was sitting in front of Harry.

"Neville, where is Ron?" Hermione asked him and Harry could hear the disappointment in her tone. He sighed and spoke, "Leave it be Hermione. He will talk when he feels comfortable."

"But, he promised me."

"It's okay really. I understand that he feels weird. I do not mind." He spoke and she simply huffed in annoyance.

"So." Neville cleared his throat and started speaking, "I saw these plants..."

XXXX

Hey, please do review. I am waiting.


	4. Chapter 4 I accept

_**Chapter-4**_

 _ **I accept**_

Ten minutes, later, they got down and Harry found himself thinking about Draco again. He had heard that all Malfoys had been sorted into Slytherin so Harry was sure that Draco would be as well. Harry wondered if Draco would speak to him after realizing that he was Harry Potter or will run away from him like everyone else.

Once inside the great hall, he sat down between Hermione and Ginny like always. Ginny had rarely ever spoken to Harry but had always sat beside him. Harry knew that she was Ronald's sister. What he did not know was that why she sat by him and yet never spoke to him or why she sometimes poured milk for him. He wondered but never asked her.

"Welcome back, my dear students. I am Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster and I hope you had nice holidays. Now to start with, we will sort the new students. Professor Mcgonagal will call you one by one and you will sit on this chair." Harry couldn't see the headmaster's smile but could feel it. Headmaster Dumbledore had always been a jolly kind of fellow and spoke to Harry sometimes. Nothing specific, just how he was doing and stuff.

One by one, new students were called and were sorted. Harry could feel eyes on him. He kept his eyes bowed on his table, choosing to ignore the stares and mutters and waited for Draco's name to be called.

Harry's eyes perked when he heard headmaster utter his next words. "This year we have a student who has been transferred from Durmstrang. Let's welcome him." Some students clapped and cheered but he heard muttered curses as well. Harry's heart beats quickened when headmaster continued, "Please come on the dais for your sorting Mr. Malfoy."

The great hall became silent all of a sudden and nothing could be heard except Draco's footsteps and Harry felt that his heart would burst apart from the sheer excitement of meeting Draco again. A few minutes later, he heard the hat call loudly, "Slytherin."

He heard Slytherin table cheer for him and wondered for the millionth time if Draco would talk to him. The thought that he would never be able to talk to him again depressed Harry a lot.

"Please do not venture in the Forbidden forest without permission of a teacher and that's all. DIG IN." The headmaster called cheerfully.

He tried to find his usual toast and milk and not for the first time wished that there was a way he could eat other things without spilling them everywhere. Hermione had tried to help him in the past but Harry had refused it. He did not want to be a burden on anyone.

He took a sip of milk and almost dropped the glass in shock when he heard a soft, "Hey." It was him and his heart beat furiously and his fingers trembled. He wished he could look at Draco. He wished he knew how Draco looked. He wished he was not blind. He remembered crying over his blindness as a child but as he grew up, he had become comfortable in his skin. But Draco Malfoy made him wish that he could see and could - could-. He did not understand this need to - to know this boy, this boy who had met him only once and he did not understand his fear that he would eventually lose Draco.

On realizing that Draco was waiting for his reply, he stopped the train of his thoughts and smiled at Draco after turning around.

XXXX

Draco was returning to Slytherin table after being sorted when he turned looked around the Great Hall and his eyes fell upon him.

"DRACO." Pansy screamed and cheered and so did Blaise, "Mate. I knew you would be sorted into Slytherin." but he ignored them and stared at the boy. He was sitting quietly and was looking at his plate.

Before Draco knew what was happening, his feet carried him towards the green eyed, messy haired boy blindly, ignoring the catcalls and muttered curses. In the matter of seconds he reached him and whispered, standing just behind him, "Hey."

The boy turned around after a few seconds and looked straight at him and Draco found himself wishing that his green eyes could see Draco. His eyes were bright when they fell upon Draco and then he smiled. That was the moment when Draco realized that he was lost.

Completely and Utterly Lost. The great hall had turned silent and Draco just stared at his smile and eyes. Why was he feeling this? This was the second time he had met the boy. What was this? Why did it feel that he could stare at that smile forever, that he couldn't stay away from this mesmerizing boy.

Someone held his shoulders and hissed in his ear, "Draco. What the hell is this? Come on" and then another voice whispered, "Mate. Come on with us." but as long as the green eyes would look at him, Draco couldn't leave. He couldn't look at anyone but them in the fear that he would lose them again. The thought of losing Harry frightened Draco.

"You never told me your name." Draco whispered, his voice soft and one could hear a faint tremor in his voice. The shoving and shaking stopped and he heard someone gasp and mutter, "Bloody weird. He is weird Mione. Doesn't behave like a Malfoy." and someone snap, "Shut up, Weasley."

The smile faltered and the eyes fell and the reply came in a sad voice. Something ached inside Draco. He couldn't bear to see this boy sad and he had never felt this for anyone.

 _Bloody hell what is this?_

XXXX

"You won't talk to me if you knew my name." Harry whispered, his unseeing eyes still on Draco and Draco replied, "Try me."

"Harry Potter." Harry replied in a low voice, trying to decipher Draco's reaction and extended his hand towards Draco.

It was like everything had stopped. Harry couldn't hear even a bit of noise. The entire great hall was silent and it was like everyone was waiting for the Malfoy heir to reject his hand. Harry expected this as well and he started taking his hand back after a few seconds. That was when, he felt a hand grasp his fingers almost desperately.

"Nice to meet you. I am Draco Malfoy. I would like to be your friend" Draco's voice was hurried and just like last time, there was something childish and innocent in it that pulled Harry's heartstrings.

Gasps of shock could be heard all around the hall.

"Close your mouth Ronald." Mione mocked Ronald and he heard the boy whisper, "Malfoys have always hated Potters and Weasleys. I don't believe it. You know the rumour-"

"Shut up. Ron." Ginny hissed and Harry heard Ron sulk at his sister's rebuke. Harry's complete focus was on the hand that held his. He did not want to let it go and it frightened him because why would Draco be friends with a blind boy. He was too much work. People pitied him and helped him and then were frustrated because they needed to help him that is why he stayed away from people in general. But he couldn't stay away from Draco.

It was strange. He would never be able to see the boy. Why was the boy effecting him like this?

"It would be pleasure." Harry replied and smiled at Draco once again. Draco's hand tightened in his and he was silent for a few seconds. Harry wondered why.

XXXX

Draco was lost in his smile, in his voice, in his eyes and he was drowning and he knew that he would never be the same again.

"Draco." Pansy hissed and Harry blinked. Draco shook himself out of his stupor and his cheeks warmed when he realized that the entire great hall was staring at them. The professors were smiling knowingly at them and his godfather was watching him cautiously. Draco wondered why Severus had not told him about Harry's return to the wizarding world. He also wondered why he was expected to reject Harry's hand. He did not know anything about Harry or his parents. Were the Malfoys connected somehow? Had his father done something or his mother perhaps?

"Draco." Harry whispered and Draco shook himself again.

"yes." He replied and Harry continued, "Sit with me."

"Draco, you can't. Professor Snape will be disappointed." Blaise snapped at him and Pansy hissed, "Draco. Everyone is staring at us."

He sighed in annoyance and turned around, his hands in his robe pockets now, "Sod off. He is my godfather. I know him. Please do not worry about me."

They left, there faces irritated and Draco rolled his eyes before muttering, "Budge over. Harry."

A red headed girl who was sitting beside Harry gave a lopsided smile to him and Draco's eyebrows rose in surprise because she was a weasley and her brother was still scowling at Draco. The red headed girl shifted and Draco sat beside Harry to take his meal. He was starving.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Severus looking at him and decided to meet his godfather later.

Harry was finishing his meal and Draco saw that he had had nothing but toast and milk and stored it for later consideration. He served himself and started eating, ignoring the stares and scowls and mutters around him. It did not matter what they thought.

All that mattered was that he was seated beside Harry and that Harry's smile was brighter than it had been when Draco was not with him..

XXXX

Please review. Pretty please, with cherries on the top


	5. Chapter 5 Love

_**Chapter-5**_

 ** _Love_**

"Good night Draco." Harry whispered, a soft smile on his face, his cane back in his hand. His eyes were at Draco.

"Good night." Draco whispered, his own lips upturning into a smile.

They stood awkwardly for a minute and then Harry whispered, "Bye, then."

"Yes. Bye."

"Harry, mate. I know that you would prefer to stand here and talk to Malfoy all night long but it's late and we must go. If you want to face Snape's wrath tomorrow, then be my guest." It was Weasley who spoke and his voice was teasing. Draco looked at Harry whose cheeks were tinged red and he looked stunned. Behind him, Granger was staring at Weasley, her mouth open in shock.

Harry's left hand fingers that had suddenly clasped his right hand fingers brought his focus on Harry's green eyes.

"I will see you tomorrow morning." Harry whispered and his eyebrows were creased together. Harry's insecurity shown in his voice and Draco knew the reason. He knew that Harry was afraid Draco would not talk to him because of his disability but Draco couldn't stay away from Harry, no matter who stopped him.

"Of course." Draco replied and squeezed Harry's fingers a bit. Harry's eyes lit up and Draco wondered for the thousandth time as to how could his eyes be so expressive and still blind. He wished Harry could look at Draco and know for himself that Draco was already lost. Granger and Weasley could obviously see that. It was clear from the way Granger was smiling and Weasley was still gaping at him like he had in the great hall as if he had seen a ghost.

"Sorry to disturb you mate but it's getting laa-" Weasley yawned and received a slap on his head from Granger for that. Rubbing his abused skull, he muttered, " -late. Let's go. Malfoy's poncy arse would still be here, come morning. Don't worry."

Harry chuckled and the slight redness returned in his cheeks. He seemed to glow with happiness. It was strange how Harry could ask for Draco's life with a small smile and Draco would happily gift it to him.

Reluctantly, Draco pulled his hand back and stuck them firmly in his pockets and murmured, "Bye. I will see you tomorrow."

Thereafter, he turned around and started walking towards his own dorms, his face straight ahead. He did not have to turn around to know that Harry was still standing there just outside the portrait door. He could simply feel Harry's presence around him. He did not have to see Harry for that. It was strange how this was even possible in such a short period of time.

When the turn towards his Slytherin Dorms arrived, he couldn't help himself from turning around and staring at Harry who was still standing there. Only when Harry turned around and walked inside his dorms, did Draco take that turn and his heart almost stopped in shock when he saw Severus leaning against the wall. It was clear that he had witnessed everything under a disillusionment charm.

"Come with me Draco. I need to have a word with you. But first your parents are here in Headmaster's office. Let this be a test for you." Draco's fury flared and his spine became rigid when Severus took father's name. Severus had been more of a father to him than Lucius. He hated Lucius Malfoy with a passion. He despised the man.

"Okay. Lead the way." Draco murmured, his eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into fists inside his pockets.

He followed Severus and passed through the corridors. He paused froze when he felt someone follow him and turned around but saw nothing.

"What is the matter Draco?" Severus asked, his eyes thoughtful. Draco wondered if Severus knew something Draco didn't and muttered, "I felt someone following me."

Severus looked quietly behind Draco for a moment and Draco saw something in his eyes but it was gone before Draco could even think about it and Severus turned around again, his posture stiff.

"There is no one. Come on. Let's get it over with."

Draco followed Severus quietly.

A couple of minutes later, he found himself standing before twin gargoyles as Severus whispered the password, "Raspberries."

Again, he had a feeling that someone was following him but did not stop this time, following Severus instead, the door closing behind him.

Inside, his parents were sitting on the chairs in front of headmaster Dumbledore. The old man was looking at him with unreadable eyes, his beard long and white, his hands on the table, as he stared at him silently. Draco felt that he was being studied and turned his eyes towards his father who was standing in front of him with mum now.

"To what do I owe the displeasure of meeting you here father?" He spoke coldly and his mother backed off a bit, thereby telling him that she was not encouraging Lucius in whatever he had come here for today.

Father looked at him with stoned eyes and spoke, "I am having you transferred back to Durmstrang Draco, right away."

Draco had to practically breath heard to keep a firm control on his emotions.

Only when , he was sure that he won't end up abusing father, did he speak in a cold voice, "You have no right father, no right at all."

"I am your father and you can not live alone-"

"Oh! I will disown myself then and request Severus to be my guardian henceforth. The only thing that stops me from doing so is that I do not want to leave mum alone with you." Draco spoke, his voice chilled and his eyes glaring at father.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean. Do not act otherwise father. I know about your extramarital affairs and I have seen you slapping mother as a child."

Silence followed his words. Father looked at him, stunned and mother simply couldn't stand anymore. She slumped onto the chair, staring at him in shock.

"This is not about me or your mother Draco. You don't know anything."

"Then I would like to know what compelled you to send me to Durmstrang all those years ago when I had a right to complete my education in Hogwarts." Draco asked, his voice blank and furious.

"There is a prophecy and you are mentioned in it. Dumbledore wants you to be a weapon." Father spoke coldly and continued, "I did not want you to die."

Draco looked at headmaster Dumbledore who was looking at him quietly. Had Dumbledore wanted Draco here so desperately, nothing would have stopped the old man from it. Draco knew that Dumbledore was a very powerful and influential wizard.

"He is blind Draco and he is not well suited to you." Father continued angrily and Draco froze. A sharp fury passed through his entire body and it shook him. He looked at his father silently and father still continued, "If you have a kink for blindness, I can buy a thousand blind wizards and witches for you and throw them on your feet. But he is related to that prophecy. I saw you in the great hall under a disillusionment charm. A word Draco and I will buy any number of blind slaves for you-"

Draco was vibrating with fury. He had always prided himself for the tight control he had on his fury and magic but right now, he couldn't control. He had never been so angry in his entire life. He pointed his right hand towards Lucius and cast a punching curse. His father stumbled and had to hold the wall to stop his fall. But his fury did not end there. The table, the chair, the couch, the wardrobes, everything started vibrating from his accidental magic and he almost screamed at father, "A kink. You call it a kink father. I knew that you were a bastard and a cheat. You cheated on mum while you were drunk and slapped her in your drunken haze. I never knew that you had such a dirty mind."

"Listen to me son-"

"I am not your son." Turning his head, he found Severus's eyes on Dumbledore, asking him silently not to interfere. "I do not know about the damned prophecy. I do not know about anything father. What I do know is that if you as much as touch a single strand of hair of Harry Potter, you will have to face my wrath. If I want to die for him, I will and if I want to live with him, I will. You, henceforth lose every right as my father. Henceforth, you are not my father and I am not your son."

Tears trickled down mother's eyes and Draco's heart ached for her.

"That was only one time Draco. It was a mistake and I apologised-" Father spoke frantically, his voice every bit alarmed as Draco expected.

"He did Draco. He -" Mother nodded, her face wet now and Draco did not know what compelled him to say this but he did, "I do not care to know. Consider this a warning. Anybody who harms Harry would suffer and you father, will stay out of my matters, or so help me, I will have your dirty secrets uncovered and I will have you thrown in Azkaban in no time at all. I am after all your son and have inherited your cunning mind."

With these words, he left the room. Severus's murmured, "Wait for me in my personal quarters." reached him and he nodded, the door to the headmaster's office closing behind him.

He did see the delight and pride in headmaster's eyes before leaving and it warmed his heart. His father had never looked at him like that. No one except Severus had and it made him happy to see that a powerful and a kind wizard like Albus Dumbledore was proud of him. Shaking his head to clear his mind of the remnants of his fury, his walked towards Severus's quarters, whistling to himself.

All in all. It went well. He was free of his father's clutches now.

XXXX

What do you think? Please review. Thanks for your love and support by the way.


	6. Chapter 6 A peak into the truth

**_Chapter-6_**

 ** _A peak into the truth_ **

Harry had just settled down beside Hermione in the common room when a feeling that something was wrong crept inside him and he simply couldn't stay still. He decided to follow Draco, not knowing how he would even accomplish the task when he could not see anything.

Hermione came to his aid though and muttered that she would go with him and then Ron told him very suddenly that he wanted to befriend Harry. If a git like Malfoy could be matured then Ron would not stay behind. Harry had been stunned and so had Hermione and they had followed Draco underneath his invisibility cloak.

That was how he was still hidden underneath the said cloak with his best friends, his body trembling with both happiness and pain. Happy because of Draco's reaction to his father and pain because he was blind. It was not really his choice to be blind. He remembered nothing of his childhood. He did not even know whether he was blind by birth or not. He did not remember his mum's or dad's voice even. His aunt had told him that he was just two and a half years old when mum and dad died. He should have remembered atleast something. He wished he knew the cause of his blindness.

He did not want to hurt Draco just because he couldn't fight due to his disability. His father was right in this respect. Harry could hurt Draco and he did not want to.

"You can remove the cloak now." Headmaster's soft voice brought him out of his musings and professor Snape continued, "Yes, Mr. Potter, it must be uncomfortable for both of you to fit in that cloak."

Harry's cheeks warmed and Hermione gasped whereas Ron mumbled, "Greasy git."

A second later. Harry removed the cloak and they stood awkwardly for a few seconds.

"You too, Mr. Weasley. I am impressed." Professor Snape muttered coolly.

Harry wondered if Lucius was still there.

"You, Harry Potter are nothing but a good for nothing blind nuisance." Lucius said coldly and Harry's unseeing eyes turned towards the voice and he wished that he could see Draco's father. How could Draco be this cruel man's child?

"Shut up Lucius and go away. I have really had enough of all this now. Just- just leave. I will be living in my birth home, Gremauld henceforth." Silence followed Narcissa's statement until headmaster Dumbledore whispered, "You must have had a trying day Lucius. Don't let us keep you from your rest any longer."

"Dumbledore, you-"

"Lucius, you have overstayed your welcome. Please leave." This time headmaster's voice was furious and Harry could feel the anger very clearly now. All in all, their headmaster was a very patient man and Harry liked him.

"Severus, at least you-"

"Look, Lucius I am not interested in your bullshit. Just leave or I will have you thrown out of the castle. I am tired and have classes come morning."

Harry heard a woosh of floo a few seconds later and Hermione broke the awkward silence, "We would like to retire professors."

"We apologise for sneaking." Ron muttered and Harry stayed silent. He was afraid that his voice would break if he spoke. He just wanted to lie underneath his blankets and sleep or perhaps talk to Draco. Of course the latter was not possible at this time so the former would have to do.

"You may leave." Professor Snape muttered and he started walking.

"A word, Mr. Potter." He heard Draco's mum whisper and stopped before clearing his throat and murmuring, "Please wait for me outside."

"Ok mate." Ron mumbled and they were gone.

Harry slowly turned towards the voice and expanded his cane, placing it on the floor.

"Do you like Draco?" She asked and Harry was stunned and confused. He replied, "What kind of question is this, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"An important one." She murmured coolly and Harry sighed, "Yes. He is special for me, though I do not know why, not that you or your husband have any right to interfere."

"Mr. Potter. Mind your words." Professor Snape spoke in a blank voice and headmaster just stayed silent.

"She doesn't. I would appreciate it if you would not try to manipulate Draco or me in future Mrs. Malfoy. We are not kids and can decide for ourselves. I won't have any of you manipulate him to satisfy your ends." Harry whispered and he did not know where the words had come from. But he continued, "Please know Mrs. Malfoy, I won't think twice before hurting anyone who harms Draco and I won't care who that person is."

Harry stopped speaking and wondered why he was saying all this.

"Thank you Mr. Potter." She muttered and Harry snapped at everyone, "I do not understand any of this, the prophecy or your riddles and I do not care to know. If you think that I will let you sweet talk Draco or me into anything, then you are sorely mistaken." Harry muttered was quiet alarmed when he realized what he had said.

Sighing nervously, he turned around and left the room. As he left, he heard professor Snape snap at headmaster, "Albus. He needs to know about the prophecy and the seer who prophesized it. No body except a very few know about the true prophecy and unfortunately Lucius knows. We have to find out about his disability as well. He was not born blind and the bloody attack is not responsible for his blindness. I saw him after the attack and I was just gone for a few minutes before he was captured. He has still not told anyone about his childhood."

"Severus, calm down. The child does not trust us. He won't tell anything to us." Headmaster spoke and Harry kept the door open just a bit to hear.

Narcissa spoke softly, "I think that we should have a talk with Draco and then leave them to it. We can do nothing but wait for them to reach one of us and I have a feeling that they will talk to you Severus and I want them to come to you."

Silence followed her statement and professor Snape broke with a snapped, "All right. Draco must be waiting. We must speak to him now before he retires to bed."

"All right then. Good night to both of you. Tell me if you hear something from Remus or Harry or Draco. Tell them that I have no intention of manipulating them."

Harry hurried away, his cane shrunk and in his pocket and joined his best friends who were standing at a short distance, waiting for him. He wondered what all this was about. He decided to talk to Draco about this. Perhaps he would know something.

XXXX

Draco yawned as he waited for his godfather to arrive. He was tired and wished to go to sleep.

The door opened and he sighed in relief, "Thank Merlin, you-" but when he turned around, he found his mother standing at the door with Severus and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

They walked towards him and mother hugged Draco. Draco relaxed in her embrace. He had missed her at that bloody school.

"Draco." Severus spoke a few minutes later. Mother was sitting quietly on a chair beside Severus.

"Yes." He replied and it was mother who spoke softly, "It will be difficult, at times even impossible for you to live with him."

Draco simply stared at her. She was not really angry or discouraging like father. She was trying to warn him. She continued when Draco stayed quiet, "You might be angry and he won't be able to see it. You might want to dress up for him and he won't be able to appreciate it. You might crying silently but he won't know. He is a good boy. I won't want you to hurt him."

Draco was shocked to hear these words. When he looked at Severus, he realized that Severus was not at all shocked.

"He might fall in love with you and I won't want you to destroy him with few spoken words that you can't take it any more. It's not easy Draco. He seems happy that you - he was there in the office under his invisibility cloak, you know."

Draco stared in shock at them. Severus spoke, "He was and he is already getting attached to you Draco. There are certain things you do not know, both of you and I would like to tell them to both of you."

"He heard what father said. He-" Draco murmured, his voice raised in alarm.

"He is fine and happy that you stood up for him. But it would be difficult Draco. Think before giving such a commitment. I know all this new for you but it is new for him too. You have to understand that he has perhaps not received love from anyone at all. We know nothing about his past. He is introvert and does not trust anyone enough to tell them. You can't afford to be hasty in this matter. It is a delicate situation for Harry." Mother spoke softly and looked into his eyes while speaking. Draco bowed his head and looked at the table for just a moment before speaking decisively, "I do not know what this is mother but I would like to find out."

His eyes met mother's and then Severus's and then he stood up, mumbling, "I am going to sleep now. Good night to both of you."

On this note, he turned around and walked out, his head filled with mother's words. He would not hurt Harry. He couldn't bear to see the boy hurt. Mother was wrong. He was stronger and would not get fed up.

 _I won't hurt him. I won't._

 _XXXX_

 _Please review. Who do you think is the seer?_


	7. Chapter 7 Back with a blast

**_Chapter-7_**

 ** _Back with a blast_**

Harry had spent half of the night tossing and turning. He was feeling something he rarely ever felt. He was angry, angry at everyone, Dumbledore, Snape, everyone for hiding things from him. His disability was none of there's business, nor was his life.

He woke up in the morning with a splitting headache and a desire to punch his fist in the nearest wall or shout at the first person who dared to speak to him. He did neither though, settling for ignoring Ron and Neville.

"What's up with you Harry? Why are you ignoring me?" Ron muttered and Harry gritted his teeth to prevent himself from snapping at the redhead. Quietly, he walked towards the bathroom to shower and ten minutes later, he was walking with measured steps towards the portrait door, his head still pounding and his temper still high. He did not wait for Hermione and Ron in the common room like he usually did and wished that they would get the idea and leave him alone to cool himself off.

Of course, this had to be the day when Crabbe and Goyle would try to trip him with their feet in his way and of course, it had be today when his attention was not on the obstacles in front of him. Their DADA professor, Mr. Barklow refused to let him in the class. He said that their was no way he could learn defense otherwise Harry would have shown these two fools what he could actually do.

"Ooofff." escaped from his mouth as he fell down and his bag fell beside him, the books scattering around. Three years and he still did not know how to pack his belongings with magic. He knew practically nothing except potions. What was the point of being in this big useless castle if teachers refused to teach him just because he was bloody blind.

He breathed hard to control his temper. He just wanted to blast those two bastards who were snickering at a short distance from him.

"Harry. What- oh!" It was Hermione and she just had to kneel and help him when she knew he hated her help.

"Stop." He muttered and Ron argued, knelt somewhere around him, "But your books are-"

"I can pack my belongings myself." He finally snapped at the duo, unable to control himself any longer.

"But we can-"

"I. can.-"

"Weasley. Granger. When he is saying that he can do it, he can. Stop coddling him." It was Draco who said so and the voice was coming from a bit of distance. Harry noticed that snickers had suddenly stopped.

"Draco, we were just helping him." Hermione argued softly and Harry heard steps walking towards him as he tried to pack his belongings himself.

"Look just back off." Draco snapped at them and then snapped at him, "Honestly, Potter. Three years and you still do not know how to pack your things magically."

Harry snarled at him furiously, "No body wants to bloody teach me. They treat me like a flower, walking on eggshells around me. How am I supposed to know when they won't let me learn." His face must be red from anger because he could feel his cheeks burning.

XXXX

Draco spoke very cautiously, "It is very easy. Just a spell. It took you three years to learn it Potter." He had to keep his voice sharp. A bit softer and Harry would blast at them. He had been coddled enough. Harry did not know because he couldn't see but Draco could and he saw Crabbe and Goyle back off a bit because Harry was trembling from fury and his fists were clenched and now the portarits had started shaking as well. Granger's hand went on her mouth in shock and Weasley's mouth fell open when there bags started shaking as well.

"How am I supposed to point my wand at the target? They say that I can't without looking." Harry asked, his voice barely restraining his fury and Draco replied sharply, "You do not need to use your wand. Just use your hand."

Harry's eyes were on him and they were bright. Draco wondered how the boy could not see. His eyes were always so expressive. He continued speaking "For example. You know where I am standing right now. Just point your fingers at me."

A pin could have dropped. The corridor was so silent. He could see Severus and a couple of other teachers from the corner of his eyes. Crabbe and Goyle were standing quietly, their faces white as Severus glared at them.

Harry's face was red with anger as the boy pointed his right hand towards him. His lips were pursed together and he was breathing hard. Draco could see that Harry could barely control himself from exploding.

"Cast 'Impedimenta'. Im-pedee-mainta. Pronounce it like this and mean it. If it works, I will be blasted off to the wall, not that it will. You don't have the guts." Draco mocked Harry. Some mouths fell open. A lot of students had gathered around them and were staring at them with open mouthed shock. Severus nodded at him though. The man must have realized what he was trying to do.

His method worked and Harry snarled, his anger and frustration in his spell, "IMPEDIMENTA." What he had hoped happened and he went flying off to the opposite wall. He could have defended himself but it would have been counter productive. He had wanted to prove a point to Harry and teachers both. He had been quiet sure that they were coddling him.

"Ooffff." Draco moaned and his head hurt. His hands covered his head with his hands and muttered, "Just mutter 'pack' Harry and aim at your belongings. They will get packed. Not very difficult for you." just before losing his consciousness.

XXXX

"Pack." Harry muttered, alarmed at what he had just done. Everything was conflicted in his mind. He knew now what Draco had been trying to do.

"Fucking Merlin!" He swore and hurried towards Draco's body. His senses guided him. That was when the mutters started.

"Bloody hell. We will stay away from you Potter. Forgive us." Crabbe muttered and he heard them running in the opposite direction

"Sweet merlin! Mate, had I known you could do this, I would have taught you myself." Ron muttered and Harry's hands grasped Draco's cheeks softly.

"Draco." He whispered and touched his eyes, realizing that they were closed. Suddenly, he felt cold all over and his hands started trembling again. Everything started shaking and a voice that belonged to Severus Snape snapped at him, "Do control yourself, Mr. Potter. The rest of us do. He is just unconscious."

He wanted to snarl at the professor but before he could say anything, his curt voice stopped Harry, "None of that Mr. Potter. I won't coddle you like others. Detention today at 4 with me for creating such a ruckus and hexing a fellow student."

Harry started speaking, "Ok prof-" and stopped because the fury was returning. They had hidden things from him and he hated being kept in dark. There was a bloody prophecy about him and he had thought that all that was hogwash. He breathed and simply nodded.

"Go and have your breakfast now. I am taking Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary."

The headache returned with a vengeance as Snape left and he started walking towards the great hall again, his bag hung on his shoulders. Hermione and Ron must have left earlier when Snape was talking to him.

He would have to apologise to them, but later. He needed time to cool off first. With these thoughts in mind, he walked off, his fury escalating with each step he took.

After the breakfast was done with, they were about to leave when professor Dumbledore stood up and boomed in his cheerful voice..

"My dear students, let us welcome, Professor Sirius Black, your new DADA teacher. I hope you will respect him and welcome him as you have all the other professors till now. Thank You."

Harry eyebrows furrowed and he wondered who this man was. He felt his eyes upon him.

"Good morning everyone. I am Sirius Black. I will see you in your classes, I guess. Have a nice day ahead."

Laughter was evident in his voice and Harry heard a scoff as well, wondering why professor Snape would react like this to a new professor.

Shaking his head, he stood up and cast tempus realizing that he still had twenty minutes before his first class.

"Hermione. Ron. Do you mind if I meet you directly in transfigurations? I need to see if he is fine. I apologise for earlier. I am just not in a good mood today."

"Sure." Hermione murmured, her voice warm and Ron continued, "Of course mate.", his voice a bit surprised, perhaps by Harry's apology.

After hanging his bag on his shoulders, he continued to walk towards the exit, all the while feeling eyes boring on his skull, eyes that belonged to professor Black.

XXXX

"Severus." Severus sighed and closed his eyes to maintain his patience. Why the bastard had returned was really beyond him. What was shocking though was that Black was using his first name.

"Since when are we on first name basis Black." He snapped at the man and Black sat down on his couch messing his already messy hair some more.

"Since you started fucking me in sixth year and asked Amelia Bones to be the surrogate mother for our child." Black announced in a calm voice and Severus's quill dropped on the table, his eyes wide with shock. He never lost his composure but right now he couldn't maintain it.

"Your long holiday has destroyed your mind completely Black, not that it had anything to start with."

Black went on though as if Severus had not spoken, his intense eyes on Severus, "Yes, we did and then you just had to fuck everything up by quarrelling with Lily and subsequently me and then you got marked. How could we have raised a child like that. So you asked me to obliviate you of all the memories of our relationship and give the child to Lily. No one except Lily, James, Remus, you and me knew about it. You asked me to leave so I left after that and it was over. I did see the child if only from a distance and played with him when he was just a year old. One day, when I was working, I heard about the attack that killed Lily and James and when I returned, I found out that the child had disappeared. You despised me and so their was no point of speaking to you. The realization that just after being marked you had switched sides and had gotten to play with your son was enough for me. Their was no point of depressing you. Everyone had just assumed that the child had died and so I did that as well. Remus had never approved of my decision to obliviate you and we had already parted. He left Britain after their death and the subsequent disappearance of the child. He blamed me for everything."

Severus just stared speechlessly at the man as he continued, his eyes glaring daggers at Severus now, "I took the blame for it when we should have shared it Severus. Then three years ago, I realized that the child was alive after all and I returned to find that he blind and you had left Hogwarts and joined Durmstrang after the attack. I did not have the strength to approach the child to tell him truth. All I researched was if he was having a comfortable life and found out that yes he was. No body knew I was back. You returned last year and so did I but I stayed away, not wanting to disturb the peace."

"You are lying." The words escaped his mouth and Black glared at him, "Yes. I knew you would say so. I did not obliviate you. I just took your memories and stored them in a pensieve. The pensieve is in my personal vault in Gringotts. Go and retrieve it."

"Why would they let me retrieve it from your vault." Severus asked, already afraid of the answer.

"Because-" Black breathed hard and stalked towards him, angry and slammed his palms on Severus's desk, his eyes glaring at Severus as he continued, "-because you fucking bastard, you married me secretly in the court and I never filed for the divorce."

Severus stared and he realized that Harry's anger belonged to Black not James Potter and his eyes and hair belonged to Black as well. his nose belonged to Severus and so did his patience and potions skill.

With that came the realization that Harry was his-

"Yes, Harry is our son. Harry Sirius Black-Snape." Black echoed his thoughts, his voice sharp and his eyes cold.

With that Black stormed out of his office, slamming the door behind him. Severus simply stared. He had to retrieve the memories immediately and had to speak to Dumbledore about this. This changed everything. This also explained the source of his talent as a -

This explained the confusing prophecy as well.

XXXX

Please review and Hah! It's not trelawny. (Smiling wickedly)


	8. Chapter 8 Desires and Oblivious Draco

_**Chapter-8**_

 _ **Desires and Oblivious Draco**_

"Severus." He heard Lupin's voice and spun around. He had owled Lupin after having retrieving his memories and claiming them back. He had cancelled his lectures today and to say that he was shocked would be an understatement. Black had avoided even looking at him and Severus had not been able to approach the man himself. His ego would not allow him to do so even though he wanted to talk to the man. It was really surprising that Black had never filed for a divorce. He wished to know why. So he had asked Lupin to return to Britain, wondering if he would.

A moment later, he heard a knock and muttered, "Enter". He stared at the wolf speechlessly as the man strode towards him, his eyes kind and his body smart and his stride confident.

"I am surprised to see you here. I had thought that you would deny my request."

"I have opened a clinic of my own in Hogsmeade." Lupin said and Severus asked him, "You are alone?" curious about the wolf.

Lupin started chuckling and replied, "You could have just asked me Severus whether I am married or not? I am not married."

Severus nodded, murmuring, "I thought that you were interested in Nymphadora."

"Severus, just spit it out. This is not what you wished to discuss with me." Lupin said, his eyes flashing with something unreadable and Severus found himself speaking, "Black has returned."

Their eyes held for a few moments before Lupin sighed, "So you know."

Severus nodded, as he tapped fingers on his table, a sign of anxiety which Severus rarely ever felt.

"Is it true?" He asked, knowing that it was.

"Yes." Lupin said and continued, "I wanted to return three years ago but did not have the strength to face the child. He was coping up well by himself and I just- I did not want to create even more problems for him by talking to him about his parents who did not want him or prophecy or the seer who said the words. I am still not talking to Sirius."

"It is not my place to interfere in this but don't you think that I am responsible for this as well." Severus asked, wondering why Lupin was not angry with him.

"I know that but then I had not expected anything less from you. I had, however expected Sirius to -" Lupin stopped and sighed again, "Well, past is past now. Tell him that I am back and that I do not wish to speak to him. He should not try to approach me at all."

Severus nodded and with these words, Lupin stood up, "If you want to communicate me the floo address is 'Lupin Cottage'." Severus nodded again and the man walked off, his hands in his pockets, his back straight and his head proud and high.

He was no longer the quiet shy boy he had been at Hogwarts.

Severus rubbed his forehead, wondering how would he break this news to Harry and how he would get Black to talk to him about all this. When he had got his memories back, it had been strange. Yes, he had loved Black at a point of time but now he did not feel anything for the man. It was like watching his own memories from a distance.

Why, Lupin interested him more than Black did, as unbelievable as it was. He was sure Black knew this and he knew that he would have to file for the divorce himself. Black would throw a fight. He wondered if the man still harboured any feelings for him. That could be the only reason for waiting for him.

Black would never be Sirius for him ever again in life. He just felt guilty for having kept Black bound to him for such a long period of time. Perhaps he would have start with presenting the divorce papers to him.

For the first time, Severus felt the urge to slam his head onto the table in frustration and he gave into the urge, swearing, "Bloody hell, what a mess."

XXXX

Harry's steps were desperate as he walked towards the infirmary. So when he finally reached it and opened the door and murmured, "Draco." his voice shook and when Draco did not reply, he walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"Draco." He whispered again but Draco did not answer so he simply tried to feel his presence. Following his instincts, he moved and murmured again, "Draco. I know you are here." He sat on the edge of the bed and reached blindly towards Draco.

Finally Draco, whispered back, "You quarrelled with me." Harry realized that Draco was sulking and his heart ached as he realized that he wanted to see him sulking.

"I am sorry. I was too angry today." Harry replied, his hands resting on Draco's.

Draco wrapped his hand around Harry's and Harry couldn't take it back, not because he couldn't, but because he did not wish to. Draco's hand was warm around his cold ones and it brought comfort to him.

"But you cursed me." Draco sulked and Harry could imagine the pout on Draco's face and his heart ached once again. He wished to see how Draco looked. He wished too touch those lips and take them inside his mouth. He wanted to kiss Draco all over and he wanted to make Draco his own.

His heart beats quickened as he realized that he wanted to do much more. He wanted to cover Draco with his body and pin his hands on either sides and he wanted Draco to submit to him and he wished to watch Draco do so. He wanted to watch Draco's mouth open in a moan as he -

"Merlin." Harry's voice shook as Draco's hand tightened around his to bring him back to his senses. Beads of perspiration covered his forehead and he couldn't sit still for a moment more without doing something he would never be able to take back.

"Merlin." He whispered again and stood up. Draco had just held his hands. How was it even possible to desire such things in such a short period of time? He was bloody hard. For the first time, someone had had this effect on him. He had started thinking that perhaps he was just not attracted to anyone. His legs trembled and he would have fallen down had Draco not wrapped his arms around Harry's waist to keep him still.

There chests pressed together and his whole body burned from desire. He had to fight the urge to simply shove Draco on the bed and shag him senseless.

XXXX

Draco stared at Harry. The boy was behaving so strangely. He was sweating and trembling. He was looking nice in his black school robes. Black suited him. He was broad shouldered and his arms were muscled and Draco wanted to trace them with his tongue and- _sweet Merlin, where did this thought pop from in my mind._

Suddenly, Harry pulled back from him, rather roughly and breathed, "I have to go. I- Meet you in class. Bye." and then the boy fled from the room.

"What had just happened?" He murmured to himself and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day, going over Harry's strange behaviour in his mind.

XXXX


End file.
